MCU AOS Flash Fiction
by amai-kaminari
Summary: Flash fiction featuring characters from Agent of SHIELD and the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
1. Easy

**Characters/Pairings:** Phil Coulson, Melinda May  
**Rating:** G  
**Community:** comment-fic LJ  
**Challenge:** Dialogue Only  
**Prompt(s):** Discussing the Future  
**A/N:** SPOILERS FOR Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D SEASON FINALE

"So what's the plan now, _Director_?"

"I'd say we have our work already cut out for us, wouldn't you? Bring down HYDRA. Rebuild SHIELD. Protect the world."

"In that order?"

"Knowing our luck? I'd say all at once."

"You make it sound easy."

"Given the options we have in front of us, the choice isn't complicated, is it?"

"Point. But not complicated doesn't mean not complex."

"Never said that. But that's what you're here for, isn't it? To have my back?"

"Yes. I do. Don't ever forgot that."

"I won't. Never again."


	2. Debriefing

**Characters/Pairings:** Phil Coulson/Melinda May  
**Rating:** PG  
**A/N:** No beta, so all mistakes are mine. For theladymore LJ

Phil rarely ventured onto the grounds of the academy these days. His time was valuable and generally better spent conducting missions or corralling powerful, unruly individuals together and directing them down the right path. Still, whenever Fury requested that Melinda and he personally select the agents for the mission, there had to be a good reason.

When he finally found her, Melinda was kneeling next to a tree, instructing a group of students for her Basic Wilderness Survival course. The new class of recruits stood ramrod straight and at complete attention around her. He could practically see the words 'hero worship' written across all their faces, though most of them had enough decorum, or at least enough self-preservation instinct, to keep themselves from drooling. Her no-nonsense reputation preceded her wherever she went and not a single one of them was stupid enough to draw her ire. In fact, few were even bold enough to draw her _gaze_.

As Phil approached the group, he wondered idly if Melinda noticed, or cared about, their open adoration. It wasn't exactly subtle.

"If you're stupid enough to die from drinking contaminated water, you don't belong here."

Probably not.

"Green bamboo thickets, palm, banana or plantain trees, and some tropical vines can be used as sources of fresh water."

He always liked Melinda's voice. Soft, yet stern. Understated strength. So much like the speaker herself.

Maybe he needed to worry more about on his own less-than-subtle adoration.

As loath as Phil was to interrupt her class, Fury would have sent a regular field agent to deliver the message if the matter had been a trivial one. His decision made, Coulson waited for a pause in her lecture before politely clearing his throat.

"Coulson." She acknowledged his presence with a nod and a brief private smile, so fleeting he almost wondered if he imagined it.

In unison, the students turned to look at him. Suddenly, Phil felt the full force of their hero worship directed at him. Fortunately, he was used to it. Melinda wasn't the only one with a reputation. He'd dealt with all kinds of power over the years: physical, intellectual, financial, military, political. (And where to even begin classifying brilliant, egotistical, soft-hearted, billionaire engineers in metal battle suits?) These days, both Melinda and he could add _supernatural_ power to their growing list of areas of expertise.

Melinda flashed a knowing smile at him, as if picking up on his thoughts, as she stood to her full height. The students struggled to keep themselves from shuffling back a step.

He returned her smile easily. He was good at handling power, he reminded himself.

Casually, he stepped up to Melinda and held Fury's manila folder out to her. She barely glanced at it, choosing instead to maintain eye contact with him. Her smile appeared again for a blink of an eye as she reached out to touch it, but faded before anyone else seemed to have noticed.

Phil willed himself to let go of his end. His hand wasn't being cooperative. Melinda made no move to pull the file away from him.

Their audience held their collective breaths.

"Class dismissed," she said coolly.

The students glanced at each other, confused, but otherwise made no move to leave.

"I said," she commanded, her voice low and coiled tight like an angry viper, "Class. Dismissed."

They were alone before Phil could blink.

"Debriefing?" Melinda suggested, her voice warming again. This time, she allowed her smile to remain.

"Shouldn't that wait until _after_ the mission?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Can you wait that long?" she responded smoothly, raising an eyebrow of her own.

Suggestion, indeed. A shiver coursed up Phil's spine, though his well-trained expression remained neutral.

"Point."


End file.
